guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enduring Toxin
Something tells me that running will be a lot harder in GWF — Stabber 04:29, 25 February 2006 (CST) : never mind I have my LT's helm.. oh wait! Yeh, not looking good -_- 04:51, 25 February 2006 (CST ::Something tells me as well. And it is about 4 meters high, 3 meters wide, made of wood or occasionally iron and preventing people from entering areas that have not been "unlocked" by the storyline :-/ --Xeeron 15:56, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well, you can run to several areas on the Jade Sea once you complete the Boreas Seabed mission; even though it appears you're supposed to complete the Sunjiang District mission before being able to reach the other locations on the Jade Sea. Still not much of a run; but hey, it's something at least! --161.88.255.140 16:27, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Does the renewal trigger Soul Barbs? --Thervold 15:04, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :Well, upon fighting a Mesmer while using this in Fort Aspenwood, I landed it... then the mesmer hit Hex Breaker, then I took damage a few seconds later when it refreshed. The mesmer ceased to have it any longer. Perhaps it does influence Soul Barbs... -Greven 17:36, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, yes it does. It's fun too. But hard.--Crazytreeboy 23:24, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Don't think anything uses this ingame — Skuld 18:04, 9 June 2006 (CDT) Shameful Fear and Enduring Toxin these skill combine quite poorly, actually. with enduring toxin you want the person to move, and shameful fear, in addition to shortening the time a person is moving, is a strong incentive to stop moving. vote remove? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:22, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :Remove. --68.142.14.71 14:55, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :The Ritualist spirit Wanderlust could be handy/painful, though. -- Dashface 03:09, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Disagreed. When is a target not running away a bad thing? It depends on your intention. If you just want to kill foes by letting them run, the combination is poor because it encourages them to stand still. For an assassin, however, having your target stand still for you is incredibly beneficial. Either he stands still and you kill him, or he moves and kills himself. With the proper application of these two on the right target, an assassin's job becomes a lot easier. AoE spells This is useful to use on a enemy who is in a spell such as firestorm as it causes them to move. :Not really. I seriously doubt that anyone's going to be moving for more than 3 seconds to get out of the way of a Fire Storm. --I am bobo Probably would be best used with something like Mind Freeze, Iron Mist, or Binding Chains, those cause them to move extremely slow and enduring toxin would refresh much more times then if they were moving normally. :Agreed! The slow down effect causes most people to try to move as much(fast?) as possible, and this causes enduring toxin to work chamars. E/A can do wonders now in degen! : Amilo Robin 20px 09:43, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Seems like any PvE warriors, assassins, and dervishes with no running skills can be owned by this. Run in circles, they will follow you. They will degen to death. LOL :That tactic also works in PvP d: --Spark 21:47, 18 December 2006 (CST) Continue Will enduring toxin continue after it already continued once? :it can contunue forever :)--Blade 07:53, 22 November 2006 (CST) Has anyone examined how well this spell works in pve? Are the mobs smart enough to stand still when they need to? 75.23.186.200 09:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :On hard mode, they will stop just before it would renew. On normal mode, however, they will simply move as normal, though they tend to start and stop erratically anyway. It IS possible to farm some melee mobs with this though, very, VERY slowly.... Captain Yimuru 21:33, 5 January 2008 (UTC) RI Imho, remove because RI synergizes with every hex, because that's just what it does. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :But not every hex allows RI to last forever 21:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Neither does this. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:21, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Uhh, yeah it does. But i'm not gonna break GWW:1RV. 21:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::GW:1RV* And this doesn't. There isn't a single person in GW who will not either remove this/have this removed (lolpressure zomg!!1) or let it reapply for a second time. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::You overestimate the average Gw players intelligence. Its a unique skill combination, let it be. 22:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::There are many targets in GW that can't remove it and tend to try to keep moving for a long time. Not the fastest way to kill stuff, but it does work and at least adding RI can halve the time taken :). ::::::I prefer taking Weaken Knees for those types of mobs. Entropy ( ) 22:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::It is pretty lol in AB. either you force someone to stop moving for a couple of seconds, or they degen to death (without a healer)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 18:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC)